jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Callahan
Background 1966 - 1992 Growing up in a military family, Stephen didn't have a passion for anything more than following in his father's, uncle's & grandfather's footsteps. He would go to become a Marine & easily one their best. Not long after joining, he married his college sweetheart Becky Rainmaker. As a top soldier, it was no surprise he would was eventually requested to join International Operations for their secret unit. Initially, he declined due to his love for the marines. However, after he found out that he was the only Marine recruited, he changed his mind & accepted so that his service would be correctly represented in America's premiere team. Stephen would join the black ops team, called Team 7 & took on the codename Wraparound. The team had been together for less than six months before it was disbanded. While on a mission, the team was bombed with the chemical Gen-Factor to give them superpowers by their own handler, Miles Craven. Though successful, many members would suffer psychotic breaks following the incident. Following the reveal that their handler was the mastermind, the group disbanded. 1992 - 2006 Stephen stayed home with his wife Rebecca before deciding to go back to the Marines. He felt that it was all he knew. After being there for a year, he would get the call that Rebecca died giving birth to their daughter. Not having a reason to go back, he drove himself into his work but would eventually fall into the arms of one of the nurses, Rachel Stern. The two would soon get married with Rachel becoming pregnant. Feeling that being away from his family led to Becky & his daughter's death, he insisted on them both returning home to raise their children. Rachel would give birth to twins, Matthew & Nicole at the end of 1997. The four of them did their best to live normal lives with Rachel becoming a nurse at the local hospital in McLean & Stephen becoming a Logistics Analyst. Life seemed fine until Stephen began to notice something was off his first wife & daughter's death. International Operations soon got word of his investigation. Just as he uncovered that neither Rebecca or their daughter died, he took his family on the run knowing they could be targeted. It wasn't long before the IO caught up with them. After Rachel was shot in the back while running away, Stephen held off some of the soldiers by firing the last of weapons so that his children could escape. His efforts would be in vain as a sniper shot him in the head & his children were abducted. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Gen Factor: Exposure to the Gen-Factor had gifted as well as cursed him with supernatural abilities both mental & physical. These powers have fluctuated in potency over the coarse of his life. ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy ** Accelerated Healing * Deception * Surveillance * Tactical Analysis * Marksmanship * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry Weaknesses * The Rush: The side effects of using this power are sometimes terrible. The team referred to it as The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened to a drug. ** Physical Strain: Using the powers can put a terrible strain on him & trying to keep them under control would often cause blood vessels to rupture. ** Affect Mind: Prolonged use would threaten his sanity & outside forces. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * To the public, Stephen & his family are still reported as missing. Notes Category:Characters Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Team 7 Category:International Operations Category:Deceased